


《伪装者》（下）

by BBBBH4



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBBH4/pseuds/BBBBH4
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Kudos: 1





	《伪装者》（下）

在我高考前的前两个月，李帝努开始经常整晚整晚的加班。  
他给黄仁俊说的理由是最近公司融资出了问题需要处理，可我知道他那狗屁理由根本不成立。  
在某次我和钟辰乐从网吧通宵去上课时，正好撞见他搂着另外的小男生从酒店出来，我和李帝努在马路两边对视了很久，最后是那个有虎牙的男生扯着李帝努撒娇才结束了我们两人之间的对峙。

“先别告诉仁俊，我会和他说清楚的。”收到李帝努的短信时我恨不得冲过去揍他一顿然后质问他为什么这么做。  
但作为他的弟弟，我还是照他说的做了。

那天我翘掉了晚自习回去的很早，甚至早到黄仁俊还没有做好晚饭。  
他对我的到来很吃惊，问我是不是出事了，我心里憋着秘密只能摇头然后告诉他学校放了假。  
黄仁俊做了李帝努爱吃的盐焗虾和我爱喝的甜汤，我突然想到这么多天他都是做好饭菜然后等我哥回家，然后接到我哥电话再失望的把菜倒掉。

我和李帝努都是混蛋。

“志晟等一下哦，等你哥回来我们就吃饭。”  
“别等了。”  
“嗯？怎么了。”  
“我哥，他今天和我说了他不回家，可能他忘记告诉你了。”

黄仁俊解下围裙，拿着电话走进厨房，半分钟后回来了。  
“吃饭吧志晟。”

全世界有那么多城镇，有那么多酒吧，她就走进我这一家。  
——《卡萨布兰卡》

那天晚上我在被窝里熬夜打游戏时听见李帝努回家了，黄仁俊开了卧室门去接他，然后他们开始吵架，黄仁俊好像是哭了，接着不知道是谁开了门逃了出去。

一直到门外没有一点动静我才推开门光着脚走进客厅。  
李帝努开了壁灯坐在沙发上抽烟，我从没见过他在家里抽烟，因为黄仁俊闻不了烟味，就算是参加酒局他也会在外面等到烟味散了才进门。

“还没睡啊。”我听见他问我，他的声音都是哑的，眼眶也是红的，看来刚才不仅是黄仁俊哭了，李帝努也很难过。  
“你们动静那么大，怎么可能睡得着。”我在他旁边坐下。  
“他看见我脖子上有印子，我们俩已经快一周没做过了。”

“我和黄仁俊，可能快分手了。”  
“我和他大学就在一起，现在，因为我，我们不能再走下去了。”

我突然很害怕，我怕李帝努和黄仁俊分手后我可能一辈子也见不到黄仁俊了，他大概也不想见我，谁会想见自己前男友的弟弟呢。

“公司资金链出了问题，我根本解决不了，”李帝努灭了烟，“那个男生是林家的儿子，我和他结婚，公司就能保住。”  
“我和黄仁俊已经没有未来了，我没办法和他名正言顺在一起，我也不能毁了他。”  
“朴志晟，我已经没办法选择自己的人生了，至少可以让你选择。”

世界上没有人关心你快不快乐，他们只在意你能否给他们带来快乐，你是否有用。

第二天我从学校回到家时，黄仁俊已经搬走了，什么都没留下，李帝努在我学校附近给我租了一间公寓，他大概现在不想任何人接近他。

故事本该结束的，可要怪就怪学校外那条该死的小巷子。

高考还有一个月时，我和校外的混混打了一架，对方是纪律委员在校外的男朋友，因为看不惯我于是在某天放学之后把我拖进巷子开始揍我，还好舒怡及时赶到，哭着和她男朋友说和我没关系。  
那个男生大概是真的喜欢他，都被绿的这么明显了还肯软下声音跟她道歉。  
可惜快乐都是别人的，我只能拖着我的满身伤口往回走。  
只是突然身后有个声音叫我。

“志晟？”  
是黄仁俊。

被黄仁俊牵回家时我在心里默默感谢了舒怡和他男朋友十八代祖宗，还顺便祝了他们百年好合。  
虽然祝福是一方面，在擦药疼的时候我还是骂了他们的。

“你是不是在学校被人欺负了?”黄仁俊摸着我的头发问我。  
快一个月没见，他的虎牙好像往里面收了不少，这令我非常沮丧，因为有虎牙的他看起来和我年纪差不多大。  
“没有。”  
“你哥呢？”  
“他给我重新找了房子住，你走后我就没见过他了。”

黄仁俊叹了口气，拍了拍我的脸，“今晚先在我这儿住下吧。”

不知道是不是因为我的出现让他触景生情，那天晚上他喝了很多酒而且不让我碰酒，鬼知道我抱着软成一滩水的他有多难受。  
他醉的很厉害，因为他把我当成李帝努了。

他搂着我的脖子一直喊着我哥的名字，可是我却不知道该怎么回答他。  
他太喜欢我哥了，可我也太喜欢他了。

“帝努，你亲我一下好不好，你亲我一下，我们两之间就算完了，你别再踏进我的梦，我也不会再挂念你，好不好？”  
“李帝努，求求你了。”

黄仁俊的嘴唇很软，他搂着我脖子的手也很软，我尝到他的眼泪滑进我嘴里的咸味混着啤酒的味道。  
他突然推开了我，然后蹲在地毯上哭得很大声。

我走过去抱着黄仁俊，学我哥的样子拍着他的背。  
“哥哥别哭了，别难过了。”

我的玫瑰在哭泣，我也很难过。

他解开我的校服衬衣，坐在我的腿上亲我，我不知道现在我在他眼中是朴志晟还是李帝努，可我不敢问，我怕他以为我是李帝努，更怕他没有认错。

我的仁俊哥哥轻轻咬着我的喉结，嘴里发出小猫一样的呜咽声音，他真的太可爱了，我只想拥有他一辈子。  
他全身上下都是软软的，软软的脸颊，软软的腰肢，软软的小腿肚。  
我亲吻着他的发顶，手撸动着他身下的阴茎。

黄仁俊很着急，手抖着脱下自己的衣服，搂着我的脖子把他自己往我跟前送。我亲着他的脖子一路向下，吻到胸前时舌头打着转在乳头上舔舐着，听着他在我头顶快要哭出来的呻吟时继续往下。  
黄仁俊很少出门运动，但腰却很细，我亲着他的腰两侧，他好像对这里很敏感，只要我一碰就能感觉到他的轻微抖动。  
我的手摸着他的大腿根部，黄仁俊的腿比很多女孩子还要细，几乎我一只手就能握住脚踝。  
我实在忍不住了，低着声音贴着他的耳朵问他家里有没有套。

“没关系，直接进来。”

不枉我在确定对黄仁俊的心意之后看了那么多G片，至少整个过程是顺利的。  
我射在他的身体里，抱着我的虎牙哥哥，低头闻他茉莉味的洗发水味道。  
“哥哥，好喜欢你。”

“对不起。”我的嘴唇贴着他的肩膀说。  
我不知道我这句话是替我哥说的还是替我自己说的，但至少，我和我哥都很对不起他。

第二天早上黄仁俊比我醒得早，他帮我熨好了衣服，准备了早餐，甚至像以前一样温柔地叫我起床。  
走之前他帮我打好校服领带，我问他：“你能不能，考虑考虑我。”

“志晟啊，你能说出这种话，是因为你对未来还没有什么期许，所以充满勇气，充满期待。”  
“可我以前，对我和他的未来做好了一切规划，现在，我已经没有勇气再期待了。”  
黄仁俊让我安心高考，别再见他了，最好想也别想他。

七月底，我哥结婚了。  
对象当然不是黄仁俊，但那天黄仁俊托人给李帝努带了东西。  
一本画册，全部是李帝努，从大学到现在。  
最后一页画的李帝努穿着西服的样子，手里拿着捧花，和现在很像。  
“新婚快乐”，落款黄仁俊。

再次见到黄仁俊是大学开学，在那所黄仁俊担任助教的学校，他大概不知道我报了这里，因为我去画室找他时他吓得画笔都掉了。

“黄仁俊，”我帮他捡起画笔，很认真地说，“从现在开始，你不要把我当李帝努的弟弟。”

“我有勇气说出这种话，是因为我愿意等你对我有期待的那一天。”

“他陪你过的这些年，我再陪你过一次，他没给你的未来，我一定给你。”

他说好。

<终>


End file.
